Narumon!
by kodora-sama
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura start out on their pokemon journey to become pokemon masters! but what will happen when an organisation called akatsuki come in? :O swearing/ maybe some blood in later chaps


Hey people this is my 2nd story because I want somthin different to write about ^^ dw though if u like the other story cause ill still be writing chaps ! I don't own naruto and pokemon T3T

oOoOoOo

"Go Magmortar use fire punch!"

"Golem hyper beam!" The two trainers called as their pokemon used there attacks

"Its so obvious the golem is gonna win if hes using a ranged attack, Cmon Magmortar!" Naruto cheered as he watched his tv in his room

"Oh Whats this? Magmortar has dodged the hyper beam and golem has no chance of avoiding!" the announcer called as the pokemon started punching the other has fast as possible to get as many hits in "Woo Kick his ass Magmortar-"

"Naruto!"

"Huh..? Oh no…" Naruto turned around to see his door opening "Naruto id hide if I were you, your mother is going to kill you " Minato sighed as he peeked into his room

"Naruto get in bed now! You gotta get up early in the morning!" Kushina pushed Minato into the door and glared at him

"ill go bed in asec mum I wana watch the rest of this match" naruto murmured

"oh no your not! now get in bed now!"

"Kushina I think we could at least let him- ack!" Minato said before being hit by Kushina again. Naruto sweat dropped

"can I at least watch the rest of the match then ill be straight in bed!" Naruto grinned at his mum

"…" Kushina sighed

"ok but just this game!" Kushina sighed then walked out walking over Minato in the process.

"ow…" naruto sighed at his father

"don't you think that she treats you abit TOO rough?"

"heheh I can deal with it because im awesome!" Minato grinned giving a thumbs up

"No your not!" Kushina shouted from the kitchen. They both sweat dropped

"well im kinda surprised that mum isn't treating me nicer I mean im excited! Im getting my 1st pokemon tomorrow!" Naruto grinned and sat back on his bed

"don't worry it was only because she was late getting her pokemon." Minato grinned and sat next to his son

"shes just making sure you get a pokemon you actually want"

"Why didn't mum get the one she wanted?" Naruto looked at his father confused

"well she didn't get the one she wanted but she didn't end up with a pokemon she disliked" minato smiled at his son, suddenly the door creaked and the two blonds looked around to see a pikachu come in and jump on minatos head.

"Pika!" the pokemon smiled and fell asleep on minatos head.

"well hes probably in to come tell us that its time for bed, your mother will be up here in asec to shout at us some more" minato grinned as he got off the bed and walked towards the door

"by the way you got everything packed for tomorrow naruto?" he looked over his shoulder to look at his son.

"Yup!" naruto grinned

"ok then night"

"night dad" after his dad left naruto hopped off his bed and turned the tv on

"Welcome back folks as we will start the 2nd battle, will this fight be as good as the last one with magortar and golem? Now lets begin!" the announcer called

"_Sweet!" _naruto thought as he jumped back on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"You got everything sakura dear?" sakuras mother called from the living room.

"Yeh im fine mum!" sakura yelled as she just finished packing her bag

"_OK I'm done!" _she then put out the clothes she was going to wear for tomorrow,

"i hope i can find sasuke-kun that would be awsome!" Sakura said to herself as she got some more clothes out of her wardrobe

"but 1st i gotta get my pokemon and be friends with it, it is going to be with me for awhile anyway so" sakura smiled at the thought of having her own pokemon and finished packing and jumped in bed.

"Night Mum!" sakura called before finally turning her light off and stared at the ceiling

_"tomorrow is going to be awesome"_

_**"Hell yeah!" **_Sakura then turned over and went to sleep_**.**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke was in his flat and had started packing his bag, but he kept being distracted by thoughts of his family, as they had died by what the police call a `human eating pokemon`but choose to belive that pokemon would do that to his parents scared it in some way, or it was told to attack them by a trainer.

Sasukes brother, Itachi also went missing just before his parents death as he joined the elite four, but then there were rumors going around that he was working with a gang of people that all had become pokemon champions at some point, but nobody knows anything about them and Itachi is the only one people have heard of let alone the others.

but sasuke decided it was his goal in life to catch up to his brother and ask what was wrong with him and would beat him in a pokemon battle.

sasuke sighed as he finished packing, and got a tomato from the fridge before he started getting ready for bed as he wanted to get up early so he could get the pokemon he wanted. as he got into bed his familly photo caught his eye and he stared at it

"_well im gonna start catching up to you now itachi..." _after that sasuke got in bed, set his alarm clock and went to sleep.

Well wat u think? xD

tbh i always wanted to start a naruto + pokemon fic so im happy wit this :D

tell me wat u guys think


End file.
